


Find The True Glitch

by Annonymatic



Series: The True Glitch [1]
Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonymatic/pseuds/Annonymatic
Summary: Emilio Nieves is a rather interesting individual. A man Hector calls his 'Father' whilst a criminal in the eyes of others. A somewhat innocent individual serving his time within Prison.His Father, His creator who had killed his son in the notion of creating an abomination. One cannot blame the man, for he is not truly aware of whether his 'Son' is not the same boy that he had brought into this world or if he is only bits and bytes of information in a complex biological arrangement of a human.Hector died and Five took over his place. Manifesting within the body of a mere child, taking over the entirety of his biological existence...becoming him whilst reducing Hector's entire consciousness into absolute nothing. There are no traces of Hector left, just a Glitch named FIVE meaning that the boy had DIED. A glitch that is capable of deceiving Human Kind into thinking of Him as a Human Being instead of what he truly is and his first success of manipulation started with Emilio Nieves.
Series: The True Glitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Find the Glitch [1]

**Author's Note:**

> ' Like an undetectable Glitch that can fool people into thinking it was human. '  
> A glitch that is capable of deceiving Human Kind into thinking of Him as a Human Being.
> 
> ' That would require an intelligence capable of simulating human personality. '  
> Manifesting within the body of a mere child, taking over the entirety of his biological existence...becoming him whilst reducing Hector's entire consciousness into absolute nothing and turning itself to SOMETHING else.

" Once the Glitch is found, this door will be open and you may leave. "

A distraction, FIVE thought to himself. A glitch has infiltrated the Headquarters once again. Advance yet lacking, a disappointing inquiry yet intriguing nonetheless. 

" Have fun! "

Ah yes, fun. A couple of curious individuals stuck within an isolated room. What sort of ideas and destruction would come up now? Humans are known to overthink their situation, sooner or later they will be convinced that one of them is an actual glitch. A worrisome situation to think about, one mistake will lead to his extermination. 

' Simply play along like the Hector you are. '  
He muttered to himself, eyeing his surroundings that had completely turned into darkness.

[BITT] Please begin your investigation!

[Zahra] All right, so who pulled the glitch card?  
Fast, straightforward, lacking intermission, curious.

[FIVE]" I don't think that's how it works, Zahra.  
Act without worry, simply play along. A game is what this is, a game you can play along with ease.

Zahra only chuckled in response, eyeing FIVE with playful distrust, trying to catch him off guard.  
[Zahra] " How does it work now, glitch? "

[Nix] " Trying to deflect suspicion, Zahra? "

[Haneesh] " He who detects it, deflects it. "

[Miko] " Guys, we have a magic video player! We can see anything! Like all those embarassing noises Five makes. "

Distractions, Miko. Good thinking, yet somehow foolish either way, and it also directs the attention towards I. Can she get any more subtle than this?

[BITT] " Sure can! "  
That answers both our questions, I suppose.

[ Time skip ]

[Zahra] " Haneesh isn't LAUGHING! GLITCH! "

[Haneesh] " So, I don't think farts funny. That doesn't make me the- Yeah, okay, okay. I got the Glitch card! "

[Zahra] " Farts are always funny. "

[Mitch] " Game over, BITT! Open the door. "

[BITT]" I'm sorry, but the door cannot be opened until the Glitch is found. "

Worrisome, yet the same distraction nonetheless. They are taking too long on catching that Glitch, how hard can it be? Somehow he felt uneasy of how this might turn out to be. His existence shall remain disclosed matter to anyone else, and an establishment full of capable people that may or may not exterminate him in the process is not an ideal thing to start with.

[Mitch] " You're Glitching, plasma-face! "

[ALARM BLARING]

[Miko] " Okay, what is that alarm? "

[Nix] " I think it's the Glitch detection system. "

[FIVE] " They did say the server was down. "

[Haneesh] " What if 'Find the GLitch' isn't a game after all? "

[Bergy] " But that would mean one of us was actually a... "

[Mitch] " Hold on. One of us may be an actual glitch? "

[FIVE] " Nobody in this room is a Glitch. "  
Nobody else except for me, though you can think of any other otherwise.  
[FIVE] " I mean, what are the odds of a Glitch getting loose in headquarters to begin with? "  
Well, I can begin with a few to doubt-  
[FIVE] " I mean, this week. "  
Clueless, good.

[Miko] " Yeah, if one of us was a Glitch, we could detect them with our gauntlets. "  
Except for few that are unknown reasons.

[Bergy] " Uh, yeah, but you know, our gauntlets don't always work the way we want them to. "  
Because of the lack of programming within it, it cannot detect a something that it is not even aware of existing yet and there is no such thing as a Perfect Mechanism. It will always have a problem at the end of the day, glitches are made from the same problem after all. 

[Haneesh] " Wow, uh maybe we should have gotten an extended warranty on those things. "

[Nix] " But how can one of us be a Glitch? "

[Zahra] " Uh, you've got a straight-up processor between your ears, my dude. "

[Mitch] " Five knows all about that. "  
Of course I do, Mitch? What else do you think I am? Oh yeah, not a Glitch-

[Mitch] " An ultra-rare Glitch nested in his Buddy's brain this summer. "  
A different method of manifestation and can be classified as a half-corruption or an unfinished method of construction. 

[Mitch] " Didn't it Five? "

[ Time skip ]

[ALL] " FIVE'S NOT THE GLITCH! "


	2. Find the Glitch [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously...  
> [ALL] " FIVE'S NOT THE GLITCH! "

[Mitch] " Well, of course he isn't! "  
Who will dare present themselves as one? 

" But now that I've got your attention again, we can concentrate on the real culprit. "  
Miko Kuboto, I presume. 

" All this time, you've been wound up to go in silly circles. "  
You had been, how gullible you are.

" While the real glitch has been drawing attention away from herself. "  
Herself? How subtle you are.

" Isn't that right... "

" Miko? "  
Miko.

[Miko] " Me? K.O " She chuckled in amusement, she wandered how can she be the glitch after all? 

" That's rich! Coming from the worst G R I E F E R on the Glitch techs team. "  
Way to go, Miko. But there is a slight inability to read the atmosphere just right about there- 

[ Time skip ]

[Mitch] " Fine, miko. You can have a go at me all you want. "  
See, there it is. The situation already shifted in Mitch's favour the moment he took advantage of speaking up first. He has a point, a very valid one to give and to back it all up soon enough. 

" But we all know how your story adds up. "  
Her recruitment, and he plans to execute that first? How amusing.

" Miko was one of the only players to log in remotely to the Hinobi SmashBall tournament earlier this year. "

" Five shot her ball into the hoop for the winning shot that day, causing a glitch that nearly took down the entire store."  
That was an absolute mistake on my part and your company's faulty execution of the tournament. 

The tournament was prone to glitches and I can see past that. The ball that I took a hold of which was Miko's was amplified by my own set of data, it got much more corrupted in the way that it turned into a far more stronger opponent. Mitch's interference made it much more plausible too. If he did not dare GRIEF the game all throughout the Tournament, said Glitch would not even exist in the first place.

One might say, the company is full of incompetent people that relies solely on Technology that would definitely lead to them towards their absolute demise and it wouldn't be a pretty ride down there.

" Instead of being reset like a normal person, the weirdo alerted another stooge...incited the release of a viral Glitch at the arcade..."  
So I am a mere stooge now? Apparently his assumptions can get far more worse this quickly.

" and infiltrated Glitch Techs as a new trainee. "  
Of course she'll become one, she is a liability and an asset at the same time. No one will dare throw away a valuable pawn.

" Her first day, she destroyed the training sim... "  
Anger Management is one of the problems that she need to look into- Anyone can be repulsive, your point?

" and hacked into the central computer, releasing a dangerous glitch into HQ. "  
and she did not do it by herself. Have you been clouded by your judgement, human? that now you can no longer see pass that. Maybe, it is you? The blame can still be shifted towards her favour- or in this case, it already is mine. 

" Since then, she's nearly destroyed her gauntlet, assaulted her fellow techs, refused to obey orders, snuck unauthorized personnel onto the company property, and befriended a rogue tech modder...who nearly destroyed HQ. "  
Seems like incompetency from your own Company to me, again still in my favour. But people will say so otherwise.

I watched eyeing them all with uncertainty, hiding a smile behind the mask. Humans can be foolish sometimes, yet they cannot be underestimated with just this and so I will gladly play along.

[Miko]" Okay, okay, okay. I know how this looks, but I'm not a glitch, you guys. "

[FIVE]" This isn't funny. "  
Of course it isn't, you are presuming that your fellow human is a 'lowly glitch', how dare one can assume such a slander towards their biological viewpoint? No no, it is absolutely hysterical and I cannot help but simply hide my amusement on your behalf and also my own.

[Mitch]" Come on! The girl can't be reset. "  
and so can I-

[Miko]" That doesn't make me a glitch! "  
You're an anomaly, human.

[Mitch]" She's rebellious! Destructive! Even if you can get past the rest of it, you gotta admit her gaming skills are off the charts! "  
Anyone can be? I presume this are normal traits humans can acquire.

[Mitch]" I mean, think about it. Her reflexes are inhuman. Nobody, not anybody could be that good. "  
Again, an anomaly. 

[Mitch]" She's a glitch, Five. We have to turn her over to inspector Seven! "  
I can, I might, but an asset is an asset and she will remain as one. 

[ Time skip ]

" Oh, yeah. Okay. "

" Like an undetectable Glitch that can fool people into thinking it was human? "  
A glitch that is capable of deceiving Human Kind into thinking of HIM as a Human Being.

" That would require an intelligence capable of simulating human personality. "  
Manifesting within the body of a mere child, taking over the entirety of his biological existence...becoming him whilst reducing Hector's entire consciousness into absolute nothing and turning itself to SOMETHING else.

" Yeah! yeah, I'd like to see that! "  
You have one right before your eyes.

" So, that's a no? "

" Well, hey, anything's possible. "  
Emilio Nieves himself has done so already. Just you wait and see, human.


End file.
